What Is Love ?
by Princess KyuRi
Summary: Kisah persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kai,Luhan dan Sehun yang terjerat dalam "CINTA SEGITIGA" bagaimana dengan kisah selanjutnya ? read this FF and post your coment about my FF (i newbie who need guidance) :))


Title : what is love ?

Author : Park Ri Young (Putri Rizki Oktaviani) J

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : HunHan and KaiD.O couple

Rating : PG-13 / PG 13 +

Lenght : oneshoot

Di pagi yang cerah nampak seorang yeoja yang terbangun. Dan membereskan tempat tidur yang nampak berantakan itu. Lalu ia bergegas pergi mandi dan sarapan untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Yeoja itu berkata "eomma naega haggyo e gaseo ?"(mah,aku berangkat dulu?) lalu eomma yeoja itu menjawabnya "ne, juui adeul" (ya,hati-hati).

Lantas yeoja itu bergegas pergi ke sekolah seketika, saat namja yang tiap hari selalu datang untuk mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama dengan namja itu.

.

.

Pada pelajaran pertama yeoja itu mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh seonsaengnim.

"Luhan,kamu rajin sekali mengerjakan tugas. Padahal sonsaeng tidak ada di kelas !" seorang namja yang tersenyum mengatakannya.

"ah kamu Kai,aku kan ingin pintar tidak sepertimu setiap tidak ada sonsaeng kamu malah bermain pesawat kertas dikelas" Luhan tersenyum.

Dan namja itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun (jinjeonghan chingu kai) menepuk pundak luhan dan berkata"Luhan,kamu seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, seolah kau berkata babo padanya!"

"eish , aku tidak mengatainya babo, aku hanya berkata jika Kai hanya bermain-main saja dengan pesawat kertasnya bersamamu" nampak wajah Luhan yang kesal terhadap baekhyun .

"Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda,tidak ada maksud lain" Baekhyun tertawa kecil .

"yasudahlah,lupakan" Kai tersenyum manis dan mencolek dagu Luhan "Tersenyumlah,jika kamu masih saja kesal lupakanlah ini hanya bercanda ,lebih baik kita bermain pesawat kertas saja daripada kamu mengerjakan tugas dari sonsaeng tidak jelas ini !" luhan hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"tidak ada kata lain darimu,jika aku nampak sedih kamu selalu membuatku tersenyum dan selalu berkata hal yang sama untukku,kamu ini memang kakak yang terbaik tidak seperti adikku yang satu ini " mengosok-gosokkan rambut baekhyun dan mereka tertawa kecil ."ayolah kita bermain pesawat kertas ini " baekhyun dengan manja meminta mereka untuk bermain pesawat kertasnya itu .

...

Akhirnya mereka bermain pesawat kertas yang dibuatkan oleh Kai . Suasana di kelaspun nampak gaduh ...

Tidak lama ,sonsaeng datang kemudian siswa/siswi di kelas nampak hening dan terdiam . " gwihaui jag-eob-i wanlyo doeeossneunji ? (apakah tugas kalian telah selesai?)" "miwanseong in" (belum) siswa siswi nampak serentak mengatakannya .

sonsaeng kesal karena tugas yang ia berikan tidak dikerjakan oleh siswa-siswinya.

...

...kriiinggg (suara bel yang menandakan pelajaran telah selesai)

...

baiklah jika begitu prkan saja,minggu depan dikumpulkan" siswa/siswi berteriak senang .

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Tapi,disini kita mempunyai classmates,setelah ini ibu harap kalian berkenalan dengannya,namanya Sehun"kemudian sonsaeng pergi.

"Eh? Nugu? Nugu?"

Seketika kelas pun bising karena seluruh siswa yang berbisik. Mereka terlihat mempertanyakan kehadiran 'si anak baru' tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang namja yang nampaknya dia akan menjadi siswa baru disini .

"Permisi,annyeong hikgeseyo saya akan memperkenalkan diri . Joneun, T-thehun ibnida. Saya pindahan dari Seoul of Korea highschool dan duduk di kelas XII (blablabla)"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri Sehun pun tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan teman-teman barunya untuk bertanya.

"Apakah ada yang ditanyakan ?"

Hening~

"hey,kalian mengapa terdiam?" Chaenyol tertegun ..

Sebenarnya sedaritadi semua yeoja yang ada di kelas nampak memperhatikan Sehun,namja yang menurut semua yeoja Sehun lebih terlihat meosjin dengan hidung yang mancung,kulit putih,badan tinggi dan lebih terlihat penuh karisma .

Termasuk Luhan sedaritadi hanya memperhatikannya bahkan Kai yang mengajak pulang bersama tidak didengarnya .

"baiklah jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi,terimakasih atas perhatiannya" Sehun berucap manis .

Dan ketika seorang yoeja dikelas menyapanya ia hanya tersenyum manis dengan lips yang tipisnya itu .

Akhirnya mereka semua bergegas pulang . Dan Luhan nampak masih duduk memperhatikan siswa baru itu , Chaenyol menepuk pundak Luhan .

"Luhan,apa kau tidak pulang?" Luhan pun terlonjak terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol heran,

"hah? Apa? Aku menunggu Kai untuk pulang bersama", kini Chanyeol yang justru berbalik menatapnya heran,

"apa kau tidak ingat kai sudah pulang sedaritadi", Luhan sontak membulatkan kedua matanya lucu, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan,

"Mwo? Baiklah lebih baik aku pulang saja, duluan ya"

"Ok!"

Luhan bergegas pulang dan berlari kencang menuju rumah Kai . Dibayangngannya hanya terlihat wajah Kai yang sepertinya marah . Karena Luhan tidak mendengarkannya ..

.

Setelah tiba dirumah Kai , Luhan akhirnya menemukan Kai dengan pesawat kertasnya .Ia bergegas menghampirinya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur,

luhan berkata "apa k—kkamu tidak marah denganku?" .

"Luhan,atur nafasmu dulu dan aku tidak berpikir untuk marah padamu , apa hakku untuk marah padamu ?

"Kai,kau kira kamu akan marah padaku karena aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi" Kai pun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Luhan dalam

"oh,itu sudahlah aku tidak marah aku hanya takut pembicaraanku ini bisa menghancurkan konsentrasimu untuk memperhatikkannya,tetapi semua yeoja

dikelas sangat memperhatikannya termasuk dirimu. Apakah dia terlihat mengesankan untukmu?"dengan mengerutkan alisnya seakan sangat terheran-heran.

"Dia terlihat unik sehingga aku memperhatikannya" Luhan tertawa kecil .

(jam menunjukkan pukul 15.20)"oh,kalau begitu kamu pulang dan mandilah sana ini sudah sore" Luhan pun mengangguk lugu lalu mengerling genit,

"baiklah kaka terbaikku,aku pulang dulu"

Kai hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya, "hey,ini bawa" Kai melemparkan pesawat kertas yang dibuatnnya itu .

Luhan menangkapnya "untuk apa ini?" "besok kita main lagi dan jangan lupa simpan baik-baik" .

"baiklah" luhan bergegas pulang dan tertawa kecil .

.

.

Saat tidur luhan terngiang wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan baginya

"Luhan,jangan sampai kamu jatuh cinta padanya ! banyak yang menyukainya dan lebih cantik darimu . Kamu tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannnya"

Luhan nampak cemas entah mengapa dia berpikir seperti ini . Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur pulas karena memikirkan Sehun

Dipikirannya hanya sehun,sehun dan sehun

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan berangkat sekolah bersama kai dengan membawa pesawat kertas..

"hey,pesawat kertas yang aku berikan padamu mana ?" Luhan pun tersenyum lalu meraih tasnya, "oh ini ada,"

Luhan mencarinya di dalam tas sekolahnya,ternyata pesawat kertas itu rusak dan ternyata didalam kertas itu terselip kata-kata indah layaknya puisi.

Luhan menanyakan pada kai "kai kata-kata ini bagus sekali untuk siapa ?" kai hanya tersenyum .

"aku tunjukkan hanya untuk orang yang kusayang" Kai berlari dengan pipi yang memerah .

Dia malu untuk berkata jujur sebenarnya Kai menyukai Luhan dan kata-kata itu ditulis untuk Luhan.

Setelah tiba dikelas "Kai jelaskan yang tadi ? mengapa kau lari menjauhiku?"

"sudahlah tidak ada gunanya" Kai lagi lagi tersenyum . Jelas Luhan sangat bingung . "-_-

..

Luhan tidak mengerti,akan tetapi begitu selama pelajaran Sehun begitu mendekati Luhan untuk menanyakan pelajaran yang tidak begitu Sehun mengerti, tentu saja karena dikelas yang mengerti pelajaran ini hanya Luhan saja . Kedekatan mereka pun semakin akrab . Setiap harinya Sehun mendekati Luhan . Dan nampaknya kedekatan Sehun dengan Luhan terasa menganggu Kai . Kini kai selalu terkesan ingin menjauh dari Luhan . Dia hanya mengirmkan pesawat kertasnya dan menyimpannya di kolong meja milik Luhan .

..

Dan keesokan harinya Luhan menemukan pesawat kertas dan mengira pesawat ini pasti kai yang membuatnnya . begitu luhan membuka isi dari kertas itu ternyata terdapat kata-kata yang isinya "KINI KAU TERLIHAT BAHAGIA DARI YANG PERNAH KULIHAT" . luhan semakin bingung . bagaimana tidak, setiap Luhan menyapanya dia hanya cuek dan selalu berusaha menjauhi Luhan .

..

... beberapa minggu .. Luhan kini malah dekat dengan Sehun..

"luhan,kamu kenapa ? kamu terlihat sedih dan murung akhir-akhir ini . Katakanlah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Sehun tersenyum .

dengan nada malas luhan menjawabnya "oh,tidak Sehun"

"katakanlah,agar aku bisa melihat senyum manis dibibirmu lagi ?" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan .

Luhan meneteskan air matanya T.T .

"entahlah Sehun,aku tidak mengerti semua ini" .

"aku mohon jangan menangis" Sehun mengelap air mata Luhan dengan tangannya "luhan,akun tidak mau melihatmu begini".

Kai tidak tega melihat Luhan yang begitu meringis kesakitan dan meneteskan air matanya , sebelumnya Kai belum melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini . kai ingin membuat dia tersenyum lagi namun dia tidak bisa .

"Sehun,sepertinya dia mempunyai masalah dengan Kai" Baekhyun menepuk pundak sehun .

Dan menepuk pundak Luhan lalu ia berkata "Tenangkan dirimu,aku mohon" .. Kai menyayangimu"

Sehun menghampiri Kai .

"Kai,Luhan mempunyai masalah apa dengamu ? aku mohon katakanlah padaku . aku kasian padanya dari kemarin dia selalu menagis tidak jelas penyebabnya!"

Kai hanya terdiam dan pergi begitu saja "Kai kamu mau kemana jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"aku tidak salah,jadi aku mohon jangan katakan ini padaku lagi" dengan nada keras Kai mendobrak pintu kelas . "Tunggu" Luhan berlari menghampiri Kai yang nampak sangat marah kemudian memegang tangan Kai lalu melepaskannya

begitu dengan kai menghentikan langkah kakinya ..

"apa yang kamu lakukan dengan memberiku benda babo seperti ini " sambil meremaskan pesawat kertas dan melemparnya .

"dan kata-kata yang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,aku dekat denganmu kamu malah menjauhiku . Apa salahku ? Aku bingung dengan apa yang kamu lakukan padaku . kamu jauh dari apa yang aku lihat sebelumnya dulu kamu selalu membuatku tertawa . jujur aku rindu dengan candamu" Luhan terus meneteskan air matanya .

Kai nampaknya kasihan dengan Luhan seketika Luhan selalu meneteskan air matanya

Kai akhirnya memeluk Luhan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya "luhan maafkan aku .. aku tau aku salah selama ini . aku menjauhimu tanpa sebab . tapi dibalik itu semua aku menyayangimu"

"Apa?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai "ttapi,aku kira kita ini hanya sahabat bahkan aku menganggapmu sebagai kakaku . kakak terbaikku. Tidak lebih dari itu .

Luhan nampak shock dan seketika pingsan di dalam kelas dan akhirnya dia dibawa ke UKS .

setelah berada di ruang UKS luhan terbaring lemas dan selalu terucap nama Sehun di bibirnya yang pucat itu

lalu Sehun menghamipirinya yang dari tadi menunggu Luhan siuman "Luhan apa kau tidak apa apa ?" Sehun cemas akan keadaan Luhan

Setelah siuman Luhan masih terngiang dalam pikirannya akan kejadian tadi bersama Kai lalu Luhan menjawabnya dengan nada lemas

"Sehun,aku tidak apa apa ! tapi dimana Kai?"

tanpa disangka Kai datang menghampiri Luhan "Luhan,apa kau tidak apa apa ? jujur aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

Luhan menjawabnya "aku tidak apa apa Kai,aku hanya .." Kai memotong pembicaraan Luhan lalu mengatakan "Sudah,lupakanlah persoalan tadi sekarang kamu harus sembuh ok? " nampak senyum yang manis terlukiskan di bibirnya itu

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis .

"Baiklah kalau begitu kamu harus makan dan minum obat dulu" Sehun nampak memberikan perhatiannya .

dan mereka hanya tertawa kecil .

setelah beberapa hari Luhan tidak masuk sekolah . Kai dan Sehun menjenguknya dan membawa buah-buahan untukknya

kai memasuki rumah Luhan dan masuk ke kamar Luhan .

ditemukannya Luhan yang tengah berbaring lemas di kasur

"Luhan apa kamu sudah sembuh ?" Kai tersenyum

"oh aku sudah sembuh dan mungkin besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah,mana Sehun?" nampaknya Luhan begitu tak sabar melihat Sehun

dan datanglah Sehun "oh itu dia,tadi kami mau berangkat bersama menemuimu tapi Sehun membelikan buah-buahan untukmu" sambil tersenyum Kai melihat sehun membukakkan pintu kamar Luhan .

Luhan nampak senang ketika sehun datang menghampirinya membawa buah-buahan untuknya . "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu Luhan?oh iya aku mebawakan ini untukmu dari kai dan aku" Sehun tersenyum manis .

"oh aku baik baik saja mungkin besok aku sekolah" membalas senyuman Sehun yang begitu nampak manis tersirat di bibirnya

"apakah benar kau sudah sembuh,hah? jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi " Sehun terucap mengatakannya dan mereka tertawa .

..keesokan harinya

Luhan masuk sekolah,dan berangak bersama dengan Sehun "m-m,kamu masuk dulu saja " sambil tersenyum

"kenapa harus aku terlebih dahulu?ada apa?"Luhan nampak mengerutkan alisnya

"no,because you are Princess Cinderella " Sehun tersenyum manis dan Luhan hanya tersenyum heran

ternyata ketika Luhan membuka pintu kelas Luhan tercengang kaget ketika ruangan kelas itu terpenuhi dengan ucapan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY to LUHAN" dan semua teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat padanya termasuk Kai ,

Luhan begitu terharu begitu mendengar rencana ini di buat oleh Kai dan Sehun . Secara refleks Luhan memeluk mereka berdua dan mengucapkan gomawo .

dan begitu Kai meraih tangan Luhan dan berbisik "Luhan,Sehun menyukaimu" .

Luhan terheran kaget "mwo?" Kai berbisik lagi "baiklah aku memang dulu menyukaimu dan aku terlalu serius menjalani hubungan denganmu tapi kini aku dekat dengan D.O kelas sebelah dan mungkin kami akan berpacaran ..." .

Sehun,memotong pembicaraan mereka yang terheran malu dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai pada Luhan lalu ia berkata "hei,apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Luhan dan Kai hanya tersenyum .

Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Luhan"baiklah,sehun sekarang bicarakan tentang kemarin ! ayo cepat katakan " Sehun nampak kaget/malu/bingung untuk mengatakannya .

karena memang sebenarnya Sehun dan Kai setelah pulang dari rumah Luhan untuk menjeguknya mereka berdua membicarakan jika mereka memang saling suka dengan Luhan , tapi Kai mengakui dia terlalu menanggap serius akan hubungannya itu namun kini ia lebih menyukai D.O kelas sebelahnya itu . Dan Kaipun Lebih setuju jika Sehun dan Luhan kini pacaran .

Akhirnya,Sehun terpaksa untuk berkata jujur pada Luhan dengan pipi yang memerah "Luhan,aku memang menyukaimu dari dulu,sejak kita dekat . Apakah kamu juga mencintaiku ? dan kamu mau menjadi pacarku jika ya berikan aegyo manismu padaku jika tidak maka kamu berikan aegyo jelekmu,tapi aku kira semua aegyomu sangat manis"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu ia meberikan aegyonya yang jelek dan Sehun pun nampak sedih dengan pernyataan Luhan mengenai jawaban Sehun . Kai sontak terheran dan berkata "bukannya kamu mencintainya Luhan?"

Luhan sontak berkata "TIDAKLAH! itu hanya latihan saja pernyataanku yang benar ini"Luhan membalikkan pernyataanya itu dengan aegyo manisnya .

"Sehun,jika aku boleh jujur aku sejak kenal denganmu aku menyukaimu"

Sehun nampak bahagia dan memeluk Luhan "kamu ini membuatku jantungan saja"

semua dikelas nampak riuh dengan jawaban Luhan dan Sehun .

Kai juga nampak bahagia . Tetapi Baekhyun nampak sedih "ayolah,kalian jangan hanya pacaran saja mainkan pesawat kertas ini denganku" nampak manja dan meminta Kai,Luhan dan Sehun untuk bermain dengannya

.

.

.

Pesan : semoga kalian dapat mengambil hikmahnya yaa?

(hikmahnya apaan?) hehe :D

.

.

.

.

Heello-hello author baru nih, Park Ri Young ibnida :)

Mianhamnida yah ? aku author baru disini . just enjoy reading .

So,maaf yah baru belajar bikin FF (masih berantakan banget) hehe :D

Postkan komentar kalian mengenai FF ini ..

(lagi butuh penilaian) B-)


End file.
